The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of petunia plant which is obtained by clonal selection from a number of seedlings originally obtained by open pollination of parent clones.
Petunias are popular plants widely used as ornamentals for bedding and potting during the summer growth season. There are numerous varieties which exhibit a wide range of properties. However, petunias normally have moderate growth rates, are annuals, grown from seed, have only moderate bloom concentration per plant, and are susceptible to heat. Accordingly, it is desired to obtain new varieties which will have rapid growth rates, be perennial, have substantial concentrations of blooms, and which will tolerate a wide range of temperatures and growing conditions.